


Wald

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Wald - Fandom, natur - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Eine kleine Ode an den Wald!





	Wald

„Ich ging im Walde so für mich hin, und nichts zu suchen, das war mein Sinn.“ Als ich heute Morgen in die Stille Einsamkeit des Waldes eintauchte, da musste ich an Goethe denken. Ich liebe Goethe seit jeher, er schreibt wunderschöne Gedichte! Ich sage schreibt, weil das was er erschaffen hat bis in alle Ewigkeit bleibt! Goethe meint, man soll ruhig sein im Wald und eintauchen in die Stille, Heine sagt dazu Waldeinsamkeit! Ein intakter Wald hält das Klima aufrecht und sorgt für den Regen, sagt die Wissenschaft. Bäume können miteinander Reden über Botenstoffe und vermeintlich tote Baumstümpfe werden von ihren lebenden Nachbarn immer weiter versorgt mit einem Glukose Cocktail, weil sie Informationen aus Generationen enthalten die wichtig für die heutige Zeit sind. Sie können leiden und sich vor Fraßfeinden schützen, sagt Peter Wohlleben.

Der Wald ist etwas besonderes! In der noch kühlen Stille eines Sommer morgens kann ich den Wald in seiner ganzen Pracht genießen. Am besten ich bin allein unterwegs, also ungestört. Dann entgeht mir nicht der kleine Pilz der da unter einer Wurzel wächst oder die sonnenbeschienenen Spinnenfäden, die quer über den Wegen gespannt sind. Auch wenn ich manchmal fluche, weil sie sich in meinem Gesicht verkleben, sie gehören dazu. Es steigt noch ein ganz feiner Nebel über der kleinen Tannenschonung auf und taucht die Gegend in ein mystisches Zwielicht. Die ersten Insekten tanzen um meine Nase und erfreuen sich am erwachenden Tag. Der Boden, der mit einem weichen Teppich aus Kiefernadeln ausgelegt ist puffert jeden meiner Schritte ab. Die Vögel beginnen einen ganz leisen doch immer lauter werdenden vielstimmigen Chor. Das erinnert mich immer an „die Moldau“, die aus einem kleinem Bächlein im Verlauf des Stückes zu einem imposanten Strom heranwächst. 

Wenn ich mit meinem Pferd unterwegs bin dann läuft manchmal ein Reh über den Weg. Es stakst ganz vorsichtig aus dem Unterholz, mein Pferd hat es natürlich schon längst bemerkt! Dann bleibt es unvermittelt auf dem Weg stehen und schaut zu uns hinüber, als wolle es sagen „Nanu ihr seid aber früh dran.“ Es hat keine Angst, obwohl es mich wittern kann, weil der Wind gegen uns steht. Minutenlang verharrt es reglos und sieht einfach nur hinüber. Mein Pferd spitzt die Ohren und sieht ebenfalls, reglos, gebannt zu. Plötzlich stiehlt es sich ganz leise genauso staksig davon und mein Herz ist ganz groß geworden. 

Neulich huschte ein Fuchs quer über den Weg, er schien uns gar nicht zu bemerken und trottete ganz ruhig seiner Wege. Aber das, wirklich, aller schönste war der Habicht der in langsamen ruhigen Bahnen über uns kreiste. Er war so nah, dass ich ihn in all seiner Pracht bewundern konnte, auch er hatte keine Angst vor uns. Sicher hatten wir ihn gerade gestört bei der Mäuse jagt. Ich hielt mein Pferd an, so dass es grasen konnte und sah zu ihm hoch. Er setzte sich und sah zurück, sicher waren es nur zwei Meter bis hoch zu . Wir sahen uns an und ich konnte die Freiheit fühlen die er ausstrahlte. Ich ging zuerst und als ich mich umsah war der Vogel weg.

So kann ich einfach sein, einfach atmen und sein. Ein Spaziergang durch den Wald ist für mich eine Art Meditation. Ich bin frei von allem was mich bewegt oder bedrückt, wenn ich das nicht bin, dann spätestens nach ein paar Minuten. Ich spüre den Frieden und auch die Unendlichkeit, anhand der Jahreszeiten sehe ich den ewigen Wandel von Werden und Vergehen. Also spüre  
ich auch, dass ich nur ein ganz kleines Mikrokörnchen in einem noch viel größerem Kosmos bin. Allerdings eines das nicht für sich alleine steht, sondern mit allem was war, ist und sein wird im Einklang steht. Der Wald strahlt eine so tiefe Ruhe und Kraft aus, die mich jedes mal wieder erstaunt. Er lädt mich geradezu mit neuer Energie auf, füllt meine leeren Speicher und nimmt meinen Kummer. 

Kein Wirtschaftsforst kann es mit einem echten Urwald aufnehmen. Dieser Wald besteht hauptsächlich aus schnell wachsenden Fichten. Der Harvester, der das Holz aus dem Wald erntet, zerstört mit seinen schweren Reifen, die manchmal Ketten besetzt sind den ganzen Waldboden. Der Förster regt sich über mein Pferd auf, das angeblich mit seinem Huftritt den Boden verdichtet? Dabei ist der kurzfristige Druck eine Verjüngungskur für den Boden. Der Harvester dagegen gräbt sich mindestens einen halben Meter in den Boden hinein! Auf seinem Weg hinaus in die „Rückegasse“ nimmt er mehrere Äste mit und fährt auch mal einen kleineren Baum um.

Der Urwald, darf einfach sein! Dort bleiben Bäume liegen und wenn der Borkenkäfer kommt und ganze Landstriche verwüstet dann erwächst ein neuer Wald und zwar ein Typischer. Bestehend aus Laub und Nadelbäumen. Dort wo eine Fichte zum Beispiel abstirbt und fällt, erwachsen aus dem toten Baum neue kleine Fichten, sie wurzeln auf der Mutter Fichte, weil diese noch so viele Nährstoffe an ihre Kinder abgibt. Nichts ist vergebens in so einem Wald, alles dient wie seit Urzeiten dem ewigen Kreislauf der Natur.

Wir sollen unsere Wälder schützen und sie pflegen. Sie bestimmen unser Klima und unsere Zukunft, egal welcher Wald, wo auf der Erde! Werft euren Müll nicht achtlos weg, er verrottet im Zweifel erst in einigen hundert Jahren! Wenn wir so weitermachen wie bisher sehe ich schwarz für unsere Erde!

Unsere Wälder haben so viel zu bieten wir müssen nur genau hinschauen, hinhören und hinfühlen.


End file.
